Poison Sibling Love
by KaylaEvergreen
Summary: Hello it's me again with another story based on the story of Chara And Asriel in the hall of feels


p class="None" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"It has been a few days since the accident, Chara and Asriel had accidentally poisoned their Father, Asgore, and it has been 3 days since Chara and Asriel learnt how to cross the barrier by having a Monster absorb a human soul/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 24px; font-weight: bold; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"And it has been 1 day since Chara made the sacrifice/p  
p class="None" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Chara planned to eat buttercups to death, it was a slow painful death but it was worth it. They told Asriel this "When I die, take my soul and cross the barrier, then bring my body to the flowers on the surface, I miss seeing the flowers./p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 24px; font-weight: bold; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"After Doing So, Kill 6 Humans To Become A God/p  
p class="None" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"It might be strong enough to break the barrier and free all the monsters"/p  
p class="None" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Asriel didn't want to loose Chara,/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 24px; font-weight: bold; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"They were his Best Friend and his only sibling./p  
p class="None" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Large droplets of tears fell from Asriel cheeks as he watch Chara slowly die, their soul ready to be absorb before breaking. Carefully, he took in Chara's bright red determination soul and absorbed it, transforming into a adult, somehow, and crossed the barrier carrying Chara's body./p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 24px; font-weight: bold; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The Surface was beautiful/p  
p class="None" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The sky was bright blue, the grass was lime green, and the flowers were soft light yellow, Asriel puts Chara's body on the flowers, their soul hasn't broken yet so they were still alive but was full of pain, they give Asriel a weak smile/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 24px; font-weight: bold; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Isn't It Beautiful?"/p  
p class="None" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Asriel nods, tiny droplets of tears starts running down his cheeks, shining because of the bright sun "Please, don't leave me, I need you" Chara takes a shaky breath and gives Asriel another weak smile/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 24px; font-weight: bold; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Haha. You were always a cry baby..."/p  
p class="None" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The sound of screams and Agony suddenly broke out, the humans thought Chara was killed by Asriel and started attacking, Chara softly orders "Asriel, take their souls, break the barrier, this is your chance"/p  
p class="None" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Asriel didn't do a thing, he picked up Chara's body and quickly walks back to the underground "I can't do this Chara/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 24px; font-weight: bold; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"I Don't Want To Hurt Them."/p  
p class="None" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The attacks Asriel took from the humans caused him to go to near death./p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 24px; font-weight: bold; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Then a arrow strikes through his chest/p  
p class="None" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Slowly, Asriel turned to dust but managed to reach the throne room, Chara's soul dies along with Asirel, saying their last words/p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 24px; font-weight: bold; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I Have Never Left You Azzy..."/p  
p class="None" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The sound of a soul breaking was heard, Asriel used the last of his powers to turn into a flower, the dust was still there though/p  
p class="None" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The king and queen was in great pain to see both their children die at the same day. The king declared War./p  
p class="None" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Years later. Flowey wakes shouting "CHARA!" But the human child wasn't in sight, slowly his memories of the past fades./p  
p class="bolder" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 24px; font-weight: bold; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"But one memory stuck longer than the rest. Chara./p  
p class="None" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"It fades away too./p 


End file.
